Realtor Office
}} The Realtor Office, also known as YoWorld Real Estate Office, is a location where players can purchase houses or avenues, using YoCoins or YoCash. __ToC__ Discount Once a house has been decorated enough where a certain amount of rooms has progressed to level 10, the player will receive a 10% discount on the next purchase at the Realtor Office. The amount of rooms varies from house to house. This discount is only valid for a few days. Houses & Avenues Below is a list of houses and avenues available at the Realtor Office, sorted alphabetically per year. Thumbnails showing 'FS' in the upper right corner are houses and avenues in full-screen mode. type=search placeholder=Find a house or theme width=40 buttonlabel=Try exact match searchbuttonlabel=Search break=no You can click on the images or names to see the rooms and more info about the house or avenue. YoCoin Avenues (43)= 999|link=Broadway Avenue FS - 2014= HCA_00.png|Heaven Clouds Avenue 10,000|link=Heaven Clouds Avenue CATH11.png|Ile Du Soleil 1,000||link=Ile Du Soleil LTA_00.png|Lava Terrain Avenue 1,000|link=Lava Terrain Avenue CATH19.png|Napa Wedding Yard 1,000|link=Napa Wedding Yard RCA_00.png|[Cliffs Avenue|Rurual [sic Cliffs Avenue]] 5,000|link=Rurual Cliffs Avenue CATH28.png|Snowy Crossing 2014 19,000|link=Snowy Crossing 2014 - 2015= CATH05.png|Desert Planet Avenue SW2015 7,500|link=Desert Planet Avenue SW2015 CATH06.png|Dinosaur Jungle Avenue DP2015 10,000|link=Dinosaur Jungle Avenue DP2015 CATH07.png|Fairytale Field FT2015 15,000|link=Fairytale Field FT2015 CATH09.png|Halloween Intersection Avenue HW2015 10,000|link=Halloween Intersection Avenue HW2015 SPA_01.png|Snowy Path Avenue XM2015 9,950|link=Snowy Path Avenue XM2015 STA_01.png|Snowy Tracks Avenue XM2015 9,950|link=Snowy Tracks Avenue XM2015 CATH31.png|Springtime Avenue ST2015 10,000|link=Springtime Avenue ST2015 CATH35.png|Winter Ravine Avenue XM2015 9,950|link=Winter Ravine Avenue XM2015 - 2016= UK2016_TH.png|Abbey Road Avenue UK2016 10,000|link=Abbey Road Avenue UK2016 FJ2016_TH.png|American Riverside Avenue FJ2016 5,000|link=American Riverside Avenue FJ2016 UA2016_TH.png|Aquatic Avenue UA2016 15,000|link=Aquatic Avenue UA2016 XM2016_TH.png|Bethlehem Avenue XM2016 5,000|link=Bethlehem Avenue XM2016 AV2016_TH.png|Birthday Boardwalk AV2016 5,000|link=Birthday Boardwalk AV2016 CATH01.png|Canadian Riverside Avenue CD2016 5,000|link=Canadian Riverside Avenue CD2016 CATH02.png|College Yard Avenue YU2016 6,995|link=College Yard Avenue YU2016 CATH03.png|Dark Grassy Avenue HW2016 5,000|link=Dark Grassy Avenue HW2016 CATH04.png|Deep Space Avenue SO2016 10,000|link=Deep Space Avenue SO2016 CATH08.png|Giant Garden Avenue SY2016 5,000|link=Giant Garden Avenue SY2016 CATH12.png|Japanese Market Avenue JG2016 7,500|link=Japanese Market Avenue JG2016 CATH15.png|Midway Avenue AP2016 5,000|link=Midway Avenue AP2016 CATH16.png|Moroccan Indoor Market CC2016 5,000|link=Moroccan Indoor Market CC2016 CATH17.png|Moroccan Outdoor Market CC2016 5,000|link=Moroccan Outdoor Market CC2016 CATH18.png|Mrs Paws Pet Paradise Avenue AP2016 5,000|link=Mrs Paws Pet Paradise Avenue AP2016 CATH20.png|North Pole Snow Avenue XM2016 5,000|link=North Pole Snow Avenue XM2016 CATH21.png|Ocean Avenue AV2016 5,000|link=Ocean Avenue AV2016 CATH22.png|Parade Avenue MG2016 7,500|link=Parade Avenue MG2016 CATH23.png|River Banks Avenue 7,500|link=River Banks Avenue CATH24.png|Roadside Avenue RT2016 5,000|link=Roadside Avenue RT2016 CATH26.png|Santas Sandy Beach Avenue XJ2016 10,000|link=Santas Sandy Beach Avenue XJ2016 CATH27.png|Serene Fall Avenue TF2016 5,000|link=Serene Fall Avenue TF2016 CATH32.png|Temple Base Avenue CC2016 5,000|link=Temple Base Avenue CC2016 CATH33.png|Valentine Heart Avenue XO2016 10,000|link=Valentine Heart Avenue XO2016 CATH34.png|Viking Training Grounds AV2016 5,000|link=Viking Training Grounds AV2016 CATH36.png|Yoscars Walk of Fame YO2016 5,000|link=Yoscars Walk of Fame YO2016 - 2017= |link= CATH14.png|Mardi Gras Street Avenue MG2017 7,500|link=Mardi Gras Street Avenue MG2017 CATH37.png|YoStock Venue Stage Avenue YS2017 5,000|link=YoStock Venue Stage Avenue YS2017 }} Show/Hide Discontinued Avenues List (12) |-| YoCash Avenues (68)= 6|link=Airport Avenue YCATH02.png|Aqueduct Avenue 5|link=Aqueduct Avenue YCATH04.png|Beverly Hills Blvd Avenue 5|link=Beverly Hills Blvd Avenue YCATH06.png|Brook Bridge Avenue 5|link=Brook Bridge Avenue YCATH12.png|Cocoa Creek 5|link=Cocoa Creek FA_10101.png|First Avenue 5|link=First Avenue YCATH26.png|Harbor Avenue 6|link=Harbor Avenue HB_00.png|Harbor Bridge 5|link=Harbor Bridge YCATH28.png|Heroes Avenue 6|link=Heroes Avenue YCATH33.png|Lakefront Avenue 5|link=Lakefront Avenue YCATH43.png|Riverside Avenue 6|link=Riverside Avenue YCATH53.png|St Patricks Avenue 6|link=St Patricks Avenue YCATH54.png|Stonewalk Avenue 6|link=Stonewalk Avenue YCATH59.png|Thanksgiving Parade 5|link=Thanksgiving Parade YCATH61.png|Wilderness Avenue 6|link=Wilderness Avenue YCATH64.png|Yocys Lobby 3|link=Yocys Lobby YCATH65.png|YoGames Avenue 6|link=YoGames Avenue YCATH66.png|Yorient Avenue 6|link=Yorient Avenue ZA_00.png|Zen Avenue 7|link=Zen Avenue - 2013= YCATH03.png|Beeville Avenue FS 6|link=Beeville Avenue FS YCATH10.png|Circus Entrance Avenue FS 6|link=Circus Entrance Avenue FS YCATH11.png|Cobbled Stone Easter Avenue 6|link=Cobbled Stone Easter Avenue YCATH13.png|Courtyard Avenue 6|link=Courtyard Avenue YCATH14.png|Crime Alley Avenue FS 6|link=Crime Alley Avenue FS YCATH16.png|Distorted Hallway Avenue 6|link=Distorted Hallway Avenue YCATH18.png|Exotic African Wedding Club Entrance Avenue 6|link=Exotic African Wedding Club Entrance Avenue YCATH32.png|Jumping Roots FS 6|link=Jumping Roots FS YCATH36.png|Palace Avenue 5|link=Palace Avenue YCATH37.png|Parade Grounds Avenue FS 6|link=Parade Grounds Avenue FS YCATH40.png|Pyramid Avenue FS 6|link=Pyramid Avenue FS YCATH41.png|Rabbit Hole Avenue 6|link=Rabbit Hole Avenue YCATH44.png|Robson Street Avenue FS 5|link=Robson Street Avenue FS YCATH46.png|Royal India Courtyard Avenue 5|link=Royal India Courtyard Avenue YCATH47.png|Ruins Avenue 6|link=Ruins Avenue YCATH52.png|Sparkling Falls Bridge 5|link=Sparkling Falls Bridge YCATH55.png|Story Town Avenue FS 6|link=Story Town Avenue FS YCATH56.png|Suburbia Avenue 6|link=Suburbia Avenue YCATH60.png|Town Square Avenue 5|link=Town Square Avenue - 2014= YCATH09.png|Christmas Shopping Avenue 2014 9|link=Christmas Shopping Avenue 2014 YCATH19.png|Fall Road Avenue 2014 6|link=Fall Road Avenue 2014 MCA_00.png|Mayan Court Avenue 3|link=Mayan Court Avenue PSA_00.png|Pirate Ship Avenue 6|link=Pirate Ship Avenue PSC_00.png|Pirate Ship Crossing Avenue 9|link=Pirate Ship Crossing Avenue - 2015= YCATH05.png|Blowing Leaves River Avenue TF2015 5|link=Blowing Leaves River Avenue TF2015 YCATH08.png|Cemetery Avenue HW2015 5|link=Cemetery Avenue HW2015 FRAXM_00.png|Frozen River Avenue XM2015 5|link=Frozen River Avenue XM2015 - 2016= YCATH23.png|Giant Pond Avenue SY2016 5|link=Giant Pond Avenue SY2016 YCATH25.png|Greek Parthenon CC2016 5|link=Greek Parthenon CC2016 YCATH49.png|Seine River Avenue PS2016 5|link=Seine River Avenue PS2016 YCATH51.png|Spanish Farm Avenue CC2016 4|link=Spanish Farm Avenue CC2016 YCATH57.png|Temple Stairs Avenue CC2016 4|link=Temple Stairs Avenue CC2016 YCATH58.png|Temple Summit Avenue CC2016 4|link=Temple Summit Avenue CC2016 - 2017= YCATH07.png|Cape Cod Seaside Avenue CC2017 5|link=Cape Cod Seaside Avenue CC2017 YCATH15.png|Desierto Avenue MF2017 5|link=Desierto Avenue MF2017 YCATH17.png|Dusty Dystopia Avenue SD2017 5|link=Dusty Dystopia Avenue SD2017 YCATH21.png|Floral Wedding Avenue SW2017 5|link=Floral Wedding Avenue SW2017 YCATH24.png|Grassy Wedding Avenue SW2017 5|link=Grassy Wedding Avenue SW2017 YCATH29.png|Hong Kong River Avenue CNY2017 6|link=Hong Kong River Avenue CNY2017 YCATH30.png|Hong Kong Street Avenue CNY2017 6|link=Hong Kong Street Avenue CNY2017 YCATH31.png|Icy Carnival Avenue WC2017 5|link=Icy Carnival Avenue WC2017 YCATH34.png|Left Snowy Carnival Avenue WC2017 5|link=Left Snowy Carnival Avenue WC2017 YCATH42.png|Right Snowy Carnival Avenue WC2017 5|link=Right Snowy Carnival Avenue WC2017 YCATH45.png|Romantic Forest Avenue XO2017 2|link=Romantic Forest Avenue XO2017 YCATH48.png|Sandy Sphinx Avenue AE2017 5|link=Sandy Sphinx Avenue AE2017 YCATH50.png|Spa Pebble Avenue MW2017 5|link=Spa Pebble Avenue MW2017 YCATH62.png|Willow Tree Path Avenue SG2017 7|link=Willow Tree Path Avenue SG2017 YCATH63.png|Willow Tree Pond Avenue SG2017 7|link=Willow Tree Pond Avenue SG2017 - 2018= YCATH68.png|Treasure Cave Avenue AN2018 5|link=Treasure Cave Avenue AN2018 }} Show/Hide Discontinued Avenues List (12) |-| YoCoin Houses (42)= 15,000|link=Cape Cod Style Home GH_00.png|Gothic Home 25,000|link=Gothic Home RH_00.png|Ranch House 10,000|link=Ranch House CTH28.png|Trailer 5,000|link=Trailer (House)|Trailer - 2009= Flying_Saucer_Home.png|Flying Saucer Home 12,051|link=Flying Saucer Home - 2010= CTH17.png|Moroccan Oasis Home 25,000|link=Moroccan Oasis Home CTH19.png|Ocean Front Home 34,000|link=Ocean Front Home CTH34.png|YoMart 16,500|link=YoMart CTH35.png|Yoville Campground 20,000|link=Yoville Campground - 2011= CTH18.png|Nightclub 25,000|link=Nightclub_(House) - 2014= CTH08.png|Farm House 2014 19,000|link=Farm House 2014 CTH20.png|Pumpkin House 2014 49,000|link=Pumpkin House 2014 - 2015= CTH02.png|Carrot Cottage ER2015 35,000|link=Carrot Cottage ER2015 CTH06.png|Elf Guest House XM2015 25,000|link=Elf Guest House XM2015 CTH14.png|Irish Pub SP2015 17,500|link=Irish Pub SP2015 CTH16.png|Lonely Hearts Motel XO2015 18,999|link=Lonely Hearts Motel XO2015 CTH26.png|Tournament Grounds MF2015 19,995|link=Tournament Grounds MF2015 CTH29.png|Tropical Tiki Hut TG2015 19,500|link=Tropical Tiki Hut TG2015 - 2016= CTH03.png|Christmas Cabin XM2016 50,000|link=Christmas Cabin XM2016 CTH15.png|Le Cafe Cache PS2016 30,000|link=Le Cafe Cache PS2016 CTH22.png|Retro Space Dome Home SO2016 50,000|link=Retro Space Dome Home SO2016 CTH23.png|Roadtrip RV RT2016 30,000|link=Roadtrip RV RT2016 CTH36.png|YoWorldWorld Amusement Park AP2016 15,000|link=YoWorldWorld Amusement Park AP2016 - 2017= CTH05.png|Easter Basket House ER2017 19,000|link=Easter Basket House ER2017 CTH07.png|Fall Cabin TF2017 25,000|link=Fall Cabin TF2017 CTH11.png|Holiday Express Station XT2017 XM2017 27,500|link=Holiday Express Station XT2017 XM2017 CTH12.png|Ice Chateau IV2017 XM2017 22,500|link=Ice Chateau IV2017 XM2017 CTH24.png|Salem Hut SS2017 HW2017 25,000|link=Salem Hut SS2017 HW2017 CTH27.png|Toy Tower Castle TT2017 25,000|link=Toy Tower Castle TT2017 CTH30.png|Upside Down House AF2017 45,000|link=Upside Down House AF2017 CTH33.png|West Yegg Guest House NY2017 12,500|link=West Yegg Guest House NY2017 - 2018= AV2018_C.png||Alton Center AV2018 17,500|link=Alton Center AV2018 AN2018_C.png|Arabian Palace AN2018 17,500|link=Arabian Palace AN2018 BC2018_C.png|Boardwalk Hall BC2018 17,500|link=Boardwalk Hall BC2018 CTH_ER2018.png|Countryside Cabin ER2018 17,500|link=Countryside Cabin ER2018 CTH04.png|Crash Landing Site DJ2018 20,000|link=Crash Landing Site DJ2018 PT2018_C.png|French Maison PT2018 20,000|link=French Maison PT2018 CTH13.png|Irish Lookout SP2018 22,500|link=Irish Lookout SP2018 CTH25.png|San Francisco Condo SF2018 17,500|link=San Francisco Condo SF2018 CTH31.png|Volcano Chamber HT2018 17,500|link=Volcano Chamber HT2018 CTH32.png|Waffle Hut FW2018 20,000|link=Waffle Hut FW2018 MY2018_C.png|YOlympus Temple MY2018 17,500|link=YOlympus Temple MY2018 }} Show/Hide Discontinued Houses List (34) YoCoin House Statistics *'Lowest Price': **Trailer: 5,000 *'Highest Price': **Christmas Cabin XM2016: 50,000 **Retro Space Dome Home SO2016: 50,000 *'Most Rooms': **Gothic Home: 15 rooms for 25,000 *'Lowest Price per Room': **Trailer: 1,250 per room |-| YoCash Houses (216)= 40|link=Contemporary Home YCHTH (105).png|Mafia Don Mansion 55|link=Mafia Don Mansion YCHTH (121).png|Nifty Fifties House 35|link=Nifty Fifties House YCHTH (128).png|Police Station 45|link=Police Station YCHTH (176).png|Treehouse 35|link=Treehouse - 2010= YCHTH (5).png|Autumn Ranch 21|link=Autumn Ranch YCHTH (7).png|Beach House 31|link=Beach House YCHTH (15).png|Camp Yo 36|link=Camp Yo YCHTH (44).png|Enchanted Castle 49|link=Enchanted Castle YCHTH (47).png|English Cottage 40|link=English Cottage (House) YCHTH (53).png|Fall Forest Home 32|link=Fall Forest Home YCHTH (68).png|Haunted Castle 40|link=Haunted Castle YCHTH (71).png|Haunted Pirate Ship 40|link=Haunted Pirate Ship YCHTH (85).png|Ice Castle 44|link=Ice Castle YCHTH (98).png|Lakefront Home 39|link=Lakefront Home YCHTH (103).png|Luxury Yacht 35|link=Luxury Yacht YCHTH (115).png|Moroccan Palace 38|link=Moroccan Palace YCHTH (119).png|New Romantic Home 34|link=New Romantic Home YCHTH (122).png|Nightclub Skyscraper 37|link=Nightclub Skyscraper YCHTH (129).png|Pool Party House 36|link=Pool Party House YCHTH (140).png|Romantic Garden Home 34|link=Romantic Garden Home YCHTH (166).png|SweetsVille Home 29|link=SweetsVille Home YCHTH (189).png|Waterfall Hideaway 33|link=Waterfall Hideaway YCHTH (191).png|Whimsical Balcony Home 40|link=Whimsical Balcony Home - 2011= YCHTH (11).png|Bourbon Street Townhouse 29|link=Bourbon Street Townhouse YCHTH (19).png|Casa Espana 32|link=Casa Espana YCHTH (25).png|Choco Haven 35|link=Choco Haven YCHTH (27).png|Christmas Nutcracker Theater 22|link=Christmas Nutcracker Theater YCHTH (28).png|Christmas Santas Hideout 32|link=Christmas Santas Hideout YCHTH (29).png|Christmas Winter Wonderland 42|link=Christmas Winter Wonderland YCHTH (36).png|Coral Home 32|link=Coral Home YCHTH (38).png|Crafty Cauldron 34|link=Crafty Cauldron YCHTH (41).png|Disco Hub 32|link=Disco Hub YCHTH (54).png|Fashion Boutique 34|link=Fashion Boutique YCHTH (55).png|Fashion Studio 35|link=Fashion_Studio_(House)|Fashion Studio YCHTH (61).png|Funky Town 38|link=Funky Town YCHTH (62).png|Galaxy Heights 34|link=Galaxy Heights YCHTH (72).png|Hawaiian Beach Cottage 36|link=Hawaiian Beach Cottage YCHTH (73).png|Hawaiian Beach Resort 40|link=Hawaiian Beach Resort YCHTH (74).png|Hawaiian Night Cottage 36|link=Hawaiian Night Cottage YCHTH (82).png|Holiday Ski Lodge 20|link=Holiday Ski Lodge YCHTH (92).png|Italian Villa 35|link=Italian Villa YCHTH (93).png|Japanese Countryside Home 38|link=Japanese Countryside Home YCHTH (95).png|Japanese Villa 35|link=Japanese Villa YCHTH (99).png|Le Plaza de Paris 38|link=Le Plaza de Paris YCHTH (106).png|Manhattan Loft 39|link=Manhattan Loft YCHTH (117).png|Mystic Fortress 39|link=Mystic Fortress YCHTH (124).png|Paris Vacation Home 35|link=Paris Vacation Home YCHTH (154).png|SoHo Apartment 36|link=SoHo Apartment YCHTH (156).png|Space Falcon 36|link=Space Falcon YCHTH (157).png|Spellbound Castle 38|link=Spellbound Castle YCHTH (159).png|Spooky Village 42|link=Spooky Village YCHTH (177).png|Tropical Den 34|link=Tropical Den YCHTH (178).png|Tropical Paradise 36|link=Tropical Paradise YCHTH (182).png|Underwater Castle 39|link=Underwater Castle YCHTH (184).png|Venice House 39|link=Venice House YCHTH (197).png|YMA Theatre 20|link=YMA Theatre YCHTH (199).png|Yo Casa Bonita 38|link=Yo Casa Bonita YCHTH (201).png|Yocropolis 35|link=Yocropolis - 2012= YCHTH (3).png|Aussie Adventure 28|link=Aussie Adventure YCHTH (8).png|Beverly Hills Mansion 28|link=Beverly Hills Mansion YCHTH (17).png|Candy Home 19|link=Candy Home YCHTH (21).png|Chateau de lAmour 28|link=Chateau de lAmour YCHTH (26).png|Chocolate Factory 26|link=Chocolate Factory YCHTH (31).png|City of Love 33|link=City of Love (House) YCHTH (32).png|Cliff Cottage 19|link=Cliff Cottage YCHTH (77).png|Heroes Academy 22|link=Heroes Academy YCHTH (78).png|Heroes Hospital 12|link=Heroes Hospital YCHTH (79).png|Heroes Square 28|link=Heroes Square YCHTH (101).png|London Times 29|link=London Times YCHTH (108).png|Medieval Fantasy 28|link=Medieval Fantasy (House) YCHTH (110).png|Miami Beach Villa 25|link=Miami Beach Villa YCHTH (111).png|Miami Tattoo Parlor 9|link=Miami Tattoo Parlor YCHTH (114).png|Monaco Bay 30|link=Monaco Bay YCHTH (118).png|Natures Edge 26|link=Natures Edge YCHTH (125).png|Party Planet 30|link=Party Planet YCHTH (127).png|Pixies Borough 29|link=Pixies Borough (House) YCHTH (133).png|Resort De Monaco 26|link=Resort De Monaco YCHTH (135).png|Ridgecrest Mansion 22|link=Ridgecrest Mansion YCHTH (153).png|Snowflake Stead 28|link=Snowflake Stead YCHTH (155).png|Southern Romance Estate 25|link=Southern Romance Estate YCHTH (162).png|Steampunk Central 27|link=Steampunk Central YCHTH (164).png|Sun City 32|link=Sun City YCHTH (168).png|The Outback Pad 24|link=The Outback Pad YCHTH (169).png|The Playhouse 28|link=The Playhouse YCHTH (170).png|The Royal Pavilion 25|link=The Royal Pavilion YCHTH (194).png|Wild West Ranch 28|link=Wild West Ranch YCHTH (195).png|Wild West Town 38|link=Wild West Town YCHTH (200).png|YoAir Skyrider 22|link=YoAir Skyrider YCHTH (204).png|Yorient Express 29|link=Yorient Express (House) YCHTH (205).png|Yorient Odyssey 25|link=Yorient Odyssey YCHTH (208).png|YoVille Airport 29|link=YoVille Airport YCHTH (210).png|YoWild Reserve 32|link=YoWild Reserve - 2013= YCHTH (1).png|Alice In Wonderland 25|link=Alice_In_Wonderland_(House) YCHTH (2).png|Amour Villa 25|link=Amour Villa YCHTH (12).png|Broadway Musical 25|link=Broadway Musical (House) YCHTH (13).png|Broadway Musical FS 30|link=Broadway Musical FS YCHTH (16).png|Canadian Holiday 25|link=Canadian_Holiday_(House) YCHTH (20).png|Castle In The Clouds FS 12|link=Castle In The Clouds FS YCHTH (23).png|Chinese Mansion 20|link=Chinese Mansion YCHTH (48).png|Exotic Island 20|link=Exotic Island YCHTH (49).png|Fairytale Fantasy FS 22|link=Fairytale Fantasy FS YCHTH (56).png|Flapper Cash Home 25|link=Flapper Cash Home YCHTH (66).png|Grasslands Country Club 20|link=Grasslands Country Club YCHTH (76).png|Heaven Vs Hell 25|link=Heaven Vs Hell YCHTH (81).png|Holiday Home 20|link=Holiday Home YCHTH (84).png|Hotel Maharaja Palace 20|link=Hotel Maharaja Palace YCHTH (87).png|Idyllic Island 26|link=Idyllic Island YCHTH (88).png|Imperial Palace 25|link=Imperial Palace YCHTH (89).png|Independence Hall FS 5|link=Independence Hall FS YCHTH (112).png|Miniature Park 25|link=Miniature Park (House) YCHTH (113).png|Mississippi Steamboat Cruise FS 25|link=Mississippi Steamboat Cruise FS YCHTH (116).png|Moscow Mini Circus FS 10|link=Moscow Mini Circus FS YCHTH (126).png|Pharaohs Palace FS 20|link=Pharaohs Palace FS YCHTH (131).png|Queen Of Nile FS 15|link=Queen Of Nile FS YCHTH (137).png|Roman Villa 20|link=Roman Villa YCHTH (142).png|Romanus Domus 25|link=Romanus Domus YCHTH (143).png|Royal India 20|link=Royal India (House) YCHTH (144).png|Russian Circus FS 22|link=Russian Circus FS YCHTH (151).png|SinCity FS 25|link=SinCity FS YCHTH (167).png|The Beehive FS 20|link=The Beehive FS YCHTH (172).png|The Three Musketeers 18|link=The Three Musketeers (House) YCHTH (173).png|Tofino Villa FS 20|link=Tofino Villa FS YCHTH (186).png|Vikings Dragon City 18|link=Vikings Dragon City YCHTH (193).png|White House FS 25|link=White House FS YCHTH (196).png|Xanadu Mansion 20|link=Xanadu Mansion YCHTH (198).png|Yo Bistro 25|link=Yo Bistro (House) YCHTH (209).png|YoVille Downs FS 10|link=YoVille Downs FS - 2014= YCHTH (6).png|Back Alleys 19|link=Back Alleys YCHTH (38).gif|Cornucopia House 2014 29|link=Cornucopia House 2014 YCHTH (63).png|Gingerbread House 2014 19|link=Gingerbread House 2014 YCHTH (70).png|Haunted House 2014 39|link=Haunted House 2014 - 2015= YCHTH (14).png|BVG Headquarters AV2015 19|link=BVG Headquarters AV2015 YCHTH (30).png|Cinderella Castle FT2015 34|link=Cinderella Castle FT2015 YCHTH (33).png|Colonial Cabaret House CA2015 25|link=Colonial Cabaret House CA2015 YCHTH (42).png|Easter Egg Burrow ER2015 19|link=Easter Egg Burrow ER2015 YCHTH (45).png|Enchanted Ice Castle XM2015 25|link=Enchanted Ice Castle XM2015 YCHTH (50).png|Fall Brick Colonial TF2015 10|link=Fall Brick Colonial TF2015 YCHTH (59).png|Free Range Farmhouse FF2015 19|link=Free Range Farmhouse FF2015 YCHTH (67).png|Halloween Asylum HW2015 19|link=Halloween Asylum HW2015 YCHTH (69).png|Haunted Hill Manor HW2015 22|link=Haunted Hill Manor HW2015 YCHTH (100).png|Leprechaun Treehouse SP2015 24|link=Leprechaun Treehouse SP2015 YCHTH (107).png|Medieval Castle MF2015 35|link=Medieval Castle MF2015 YCHTH (120).png|New York Brownstone PS2015 24|link=New York Brownstone PS2015 YCHTH (123).png|Olde English Flat XM2015 25|link=Olde English Flat XM2015 YCHTH (139).png|Romantic Chateau XO2015 27|link=Romantic Chateau XO2015 YCHTH (148).png|Santas Workshop XM2015 20|link=Santas Workshop XM2015 YCHTH (152).png|Ski Lodge 2015 29|link=Ski Lodge 2015 YCHTH (161).png|Steampunk Airship SK2015 29|link=Steampunk Airship SK2015 YCHTH (179).png|Tropical Resort TG2015 25|link=Tropical Resort TG2015 YCHTH (181).png|Twisted Treehouse HW2015 25|link=Twisted Treehouse HW2015 YCHTH (203).png|YoFashion Show Center YF2015 19|link=YoFashion Show Center YF2015 - 2016= YCHTH (4).png|Ancient Celtic Castle CF2016 25|link=Ancient Celtic Castle CF2016 YCHTH (24).png|Chinese New Year Temple CNY2016 9|link=Chinese New Year Temple CNY2016 YCHTH (35).png|Continental Cruise Ship CC2016 12|link=Continental Cruise Ship CC2016 YCHTH (40).png|Discarded Dollhouse SY2016 19|link=Discarded Dollhouse SY2016 YCHTH (43).png|Eiffel Tower Home PS2016 15|link=Eiffel Tower Home PS2016 YCHTH (51).png|Fall Colonial Home TF2016 21|link=Fall Colonial Home TF2016 YCHTH (57).png|Forlorn Valentines House XO2016 15|link=Forlorn Valentines House XO2016 YCHTH (64).png|Gingerbread House XM2016 5|link=Gingerbread House XM2016 YCHTH (75).png|Hawaiian Volcano Hut CC2016 9|link=Hawaiian Volcano Hut CC2016 YCHTH (94).png|Japanese Market Bathhouse JG2016 12|link=Japanese Market Bathhouse JG2016 YCHTH (96).png|Jelly Junction ES2016 15|link=Jelly Junction ES2016 YCHTH (104).png|Mad Mutations Lab HW2016 19|link=Mad Mutations Lab HW2016 YCHTH (130).png|Pumpkin House HW2016 5|link=Pumpkin House HW2016 YCHTH (132).png|Renovated Apartment 19|link=Renovated Apartment YCHTH (134).png|Retro Dance Club TE2016 15|link=Retro Dance Club TE2016 YCHTH (136).png|Rock N Roll Hotel NY2016 9|link=Rock N Roll Hotel NY2016 YCHTH (141).png|Romantic Villa XO2016 15|link=Romantic Villa XO2016 YCHTH (149).png|Santas Workshop XM2016 25|link=Santas Workshop XM2016 YCHTH (150).png|Screaming Suburban House HW2016 19|link=Screaming Suburban House HW2016 YCHTH (165).png|Sunken Sanctuary UA2016 17|link=Sunken Sanctuary UA2016 YCHTH (171).png|The Severed Arms HW2016 25|link=The Severed Arms HW2016 YCHTH (183).png|Upscale Apartment UK2016 17|link=Upscale Apartment UK2016 YCHTH (185).png|Viking Longhouse AV2016 15|link=Viking Longhouse AV2016 YCHTH (206).png|YoSpace Station SO2016 19|link=YoSpace Station SO2016 YCHTH (207).png|YoU Greek House YU2016 21|link=YoU Greek House YU2016 - 2017= YCHTH (9).png|Biodome House SD2017 35|link=Biodome House SD2017 YCHTH (10).png|Bouncy Castle House AV2017 15|link=Bouncy Castle House AV2017 YCHTH (18).png|Cape Cod Cottage CC2017 38|link=Cape Cod Cottage CC2017 YCHTH (22).png|Chez Vincent Restaurant CU2017 27|link=Chez Vincent Restaurant CU2017 YCHTH (39).png|Deep Woods Tent House CT2017 30|link=Deep Woods Tent House CT2017 YCHTH (46).png|Enchanted Willow Tree SG2017 19|link=Enchanted Willow Tree SG2017 YCHTH (52).png|Fall Cottage TF2017 30|link=Fall Cottage TF2017 YCHTH (58).png|Freaky Funhouse PP2017 HW2017 30|link=Freaky Funhouse PP2017 HW2017 YCHTH (60).png|French Quarter Condo MG2017 19|link=French Quarter Condo MG2017 YCHTH (65).png|Gothic Mansion MR2017 HW2017 37|link=Gothic Mansion MR2017 HW2017 YCHTH (80).png|Holiday Express Terminal XT2017 XM2017 36|link=Holiday Express Terminal XT2017 XM2017 YCHTH (83).png|Hong Kong Festival Home CNY2017 9|link=Hong Kong Festival Home CNY2017 YCHTH (86).png|Ice Palace IV2017 XM2017 36|link=Ice Palace IV2017 XM2017 YCHTH (91).png|Irish Thatched Cottage SP2017 21|link=Irish Thatched Cottage SP2017 YCHTH (102).png|Luxurious Spa House MW2017 19|link=Luxurious Spa House MW2017 YCHTH (109).png|Mexican Fiesta Village MF2017 15|link=Mexican Fiesta Village MF2017 YCHTH (138).png|Romantic Bed and Breakfast XO2017 21|link=Romantic Bed and Breakfast XO2017 YCHTH (145).png|Safari Expedition Tent House SE2017 30|link=Safari Expedition Tent House SE2017 YCHTH (146).png|Salem Village SS2017 HW2017 32|link=Salem Village SS2017 HW2017 YCHTH (158).png|Sphinx House AE2017 19|link=Sphinx House AE2017 YCHTH (160).png|Spring Wedding Chapel SW2017 15|link=Spring Wedding Chapel SW2017 YCHTH (163).png|Streets of New York Home NF2017 32|link=Streets of New York Home NF2017 YCHTH (174).png|Tortuga Pirate Haven PA2017 20|link=Tortuga Pirate Haven PA2017 YCHTH (175).png|Toy Tower Citadel TT2017 27|link=Toy Tower Citadel TT2017 YCHTH (180).png|Tuscan Winery House TW2017 20|link=Tuscan Winery House TW2017 YCHTH (190).png|West Yegg Manor NY2017 14|link=West Yegg Manor NY2017 YCHTH (202).png|YoDale High YH2017 37|link=YoDale High YH2017 - 2018= AV2018_YC.png|Alton Towers AV2018 21|link=Alton Towers AV2018 AN2018_YC.png|Arabian Empire AN2018 27|link=Arabian Empire AN2018 BC2018_YC.png|Boardwalk Casino BC2018 27|link=Boardwalk Casino BC2018 CTH_ER2018_2.png|Countryside Cottage ER2018 27|link=Countryside Cottage ER2018 PT2018_YC.png|French Chateau PT2018 27|link=French Chateau PT2018 YCHTH (90).png|Irish Lighthouse SP2018 23|link=Irish Lighthouse SP2018 YCHTH (97).png|Jungle Survivor Site DJ2018 33|link=Jungle Survivor Site DJ2018 MY2018_YC.png|Mount YOlympus MY2018 33|link=Mount YOlympus MY2018 YCHTH (147).gif|San Francisco Townhouse SF2018 18|link=San Francisco Townhouse SF2018 YCHTH (187).png|Volcano Cavern HT2018 25|link=Volcano Cavern HT2018 YCHTH (188).png|Waffle Wonder FW2018 21|link=Waffle Wonder FW2018 }} Show/Hide Discontinued Houses List (34) YoCash House Statistics *'Lowest Price': **Gingerbread House XM2016: 5 **Independence Hall FS: 5 **Pumpkin House HW2016: 5 *'Highest Price': *#Mafia Don Mansion: 55 *#Enchanted Castle: 49 *#Police Station: 45 *'Most Rooms': *#Haunted Castle: 18 rooms for 40 *#Yocropolis: 17 rooms for 35 *#Contemporary Home: 17 rooms for 40 *'Lowest Price per Room': *#Fall Brick Colonial TF2015: 1.25 per room *#Royal India: 1.54 per room *#Upscale Apartment UK2016: 1.55 per room |-| Gallery Realtors Office.jpg|Realtor Office Exterior Realtor_Int_G.png|Realtor Office Interior Category:The World Category:Locations Category:Updating pages Category:Gameplay Category:Stores